kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
ShotoKujo
Luke Emmet, better known as ShotoKujo and The Grand Slam Madman, is a friend of Peter Tagg and the co-creator of The Beatles At The Literature Club. He is a huge fan of The Beatles, Nirvana, The Lemon Twigs, The Doors, and Doki Doki Literature Club. History Luke and Peter Tagg first met in 2016 after Luke saw Peter sitting on a bench. He asked someone "who that Paul McCartney lookalike is", and the person told him "he's a young chap named Peter". Luke then became friends with Peter. Later on, Luke noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Peter was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Peter that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. At the time, Luke was having a detention at his old school. He saw a group of friends watching anime compilations and Twig & Pik-pik episodes. Luke didn’t know about Twig & Pik-pik, or the connection it had to anime, so he asked the group of friends about it. They pointed out that Twig & Pik-pik is heavily influenced by anime such as Keroro Gunso, Gundam, and Evangelion. Luke then watched the first few episodes. In 2018, Peter introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. On May 2nd, Luke, Peter, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend (a girl named Jess) voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Peter voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Peter and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, Jess' birthday. Peter went to Luke's house for the first and only time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Kirby and Luke went to Liverpool on August 9th 2018. On the way there, Luke revealed to Kirby that he got caught up on all of Kirby's videos. They also quoted Jean Pierre Polnareff in the Stardust Crusaders OVA. While at Liverpool, they went to the Magical History Museum, a five-floor Beatles museum which was opened by Pete Best's brother. They also went to the Fab4cafe and Fab4store. In February 2019, he saw The Lemon Twigs live. In May 2019, Luke wrote a story about a man who falls in love with a jellyfish at the Isle of Man. It became a meme the same day, due to it's slightly erotic content. List of Waifus Over the years, Luke has had 21 waifus. #Tomoko Kuroki #Yoko Littner #Satellizer L. Bridget #Kurapika (because he thought he was a girl) #Princess Zelda #Hinata Hyuga #Lisa Lisa #Saeko Busujima #Yanagi Fuyumi #Misty #Bulma #Mio Akiyama #Ochaco Uraraka #Monika #Sayori #Yuri #Natsuki #Emi Ibarazaki #Hanako Ikezawa #Nico Yazawa #Hanayo Koizumi #Erina Pendleton #Kururu Hiiragi Despite his repeated disagreements, Nico is one of his waifus and he simply cannot change history. He's just going to have to live with it. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 7.58.47 pm.png 20180809 155800.jpg 20180809 120720.jpg 20180809 120433.jpg DnVBuqbq.jpg WNl-LB9 .jpg XeZ5y06T.jpg Pizap.com15258125128681.jpg Pizap.com15259076367061.jpg 28070852 768124126710015 8141779392490726275 o.jpg VlOiPkpd.jpg DW020hbWsAEuCE8.jpg P1070562.JPG P1070568.JPG DXYpMsWX0AA1JjJ.jpg Memorable Quotes * "You guys look so cute together!" (to Peter and Nicole) * 'YUUUUUUUUUURI" Trivia *Luke's nickname for Nicole Griffin is "Nick". Peter named the character Nick Yazawa after this nickname. *Luke did not go out with anybody from his old high school due to not liking any of the girls there. Peter thought Luke had the right idea, and wished he had done the same. *George Harrison is his favourite Beatle. *Kakyoin is one of his favourite characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *He dislikes Microsoft Excel and Guns N Roses. Category:Cast and Crew Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Humans Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Character Creators Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Griffin Street Academy Students